implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fezzan (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The Fezzan Confederacy was a loose organisation of Berber, Tuareg and Tombu tribesmen that fled their stronghold in the sand dunes of the Fezzan region after a hard fought battle with the the Egyptian and occupation of the eastern provinces of the former Libyan nation. 'Doomsday and Aftermath' Libya suffered no nuclear hits, but was a victim of the nuclear winter and summer, which caused a famine and cholera outbreak in 1964 to 1965, which helped bring down the King and lead to the collapse of the nation. 'Formation' It formed between the summer of 1965 and the Summer of 1967. ~more to come~ 'Battle for the Murzuq (Murzuk) desert.' ~more to come~ 1979-1990 The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Al Kufra Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and imported Fezzan oil since 1982. None of them love the Mafia states of Scilly, Territory of Calabria and Napoli. 'Present Day' Political relations are particularly good with Tunisia, Lower Saxony, the Normandy and the Somme Republic since 2002. relations are steady improving with the Malta, Amazigh Tribal Confederacy (1962: The Apocalypse) and Ireland and the Isle of Man 'Economy' 'Mining' A very large, but low grade, sedimentary iron-ore and some minor manganese deposits lie in the Wadi al Shatii District near Braktown. They are only suitable for strip mining. The manganese occurs in lens or veinlets in the sandstones associated with the iron ore. A few test pits were dug in 2011 by the Neo-Roman Empire and Portugal. 'Agriculture' Millet is the primary agricultural export from the region. Salt, cotton and sugarcane laden Tumbou camel caravans have visit the nation since 1995. They go between Massenya, Sarh and N'Djamena in the Chad at one end via the Tumbou's native Tibesti Republic and on to the towns of Bengazi, Shrite, Tripoli, Tabaqa, Al Kufra, Ghadduwah, Al Jufrah and Murzuk. They return with the ex-Libyan state's millet, white petroleum jelly, leather, watches, salt, metal knives, dried dates and olive oil. Camels are traded between the Tumbou's native Tibesti Republic, the Tamanrasset Berber's Tamanrasset Republic, the Tahaggart Tuareg's Kel Ahaggar Republic, the Tamahaq Tuareg's Tamahaq Republic, the Fezzan and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy. The Tibesti Soda Lake is a highly saline, soda-type lake in the Tibesti Mountains of Chad and is intermittently visited by the the Tumbou's convoys. Lake Katam is a regional water source and is used to replenish the water supplies with. *~more to come~ 'Oil' The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and imported Fezzan oil since 1982. A white petroleum jelly plant exsists in the capital and produces 25% of the Neo-Roman and 42% of Milan's white petroleum jelly. Government and politics *~more to come~ 'Transport' *~more to come~ 'Media' *~more to come~ 'Military' *~more to come~ 'Water sources' *~more to come~ 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1972. Category:Arab World Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Libya Category:North Africa Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Healthcare Category:Military Category:Politics Category:Media Category:Transport Category:Minning Category:Agriculture Category:Oil Category:Economy Category:Africa Category:Republic Category:Mining Category:War